


Three’s a Crowd, Four’s a Combo

by Drowninginworkbutstill



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuroakatsukki, Exploration of character dynamics, Fight Scenes, Gang AU, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oneshot, Squabbling, black and blue zine, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drowninginworkbutstill/pseuds/Drowninginworkbutstill
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. These idiots were going to get themselves and Akaashi killed one day.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 118
Collections: sugamint's zine fics





	Three’s a Crowd, Four’s a Combo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the black and blue zine. I love OT4!

**_“We’re under attack! Intruders are in our base!”_ **

  
After hearing the voice crackling over the intercoms, the gangsters who were currently beating Akaashi for answers paused and released the tight grip they had on his hair. Akaashi sagged, portraying a weak and helpless image with his head bowed low. However, he was watching with alert eyes as his captors cursed and rushed out of the room. 

  
Akaashi would’ve facepalmed if his hands weren’t bound. He could only settle for a miserable groan as he leaned back and rolled his eyes. It was clear from the announcement that Kuroo and Bokuto had failed to sneak onto the base to rescue him. Sneaking around had never been their expertise—usually, it was Akaashi who was in charge of infiltration and spy missions, but they required him to serve as bait this time round. He was sure it was something stupid again too—like tripping over a can and causing a commotion, screaming because they saw a cockroach…

  
It was supposed to be a simple mission: 1) Get abducted with a tracker still on him so their gang could locate their rival’s headquarters 2) Get extracted by a small team 3) Watch the entire base go up in flames. These idiots were going to get themselves and _himself_ killed one day. He could only pray for Tsukishima to salvage the situation since he was _too tied up_ to do so.

  
He didn’t have to wait long. Within minutes, a tall blond slipped in through the half-opened door. 

  
Tsukishima deftly undid Akaashi’s mouth gag and the ropes that bound him. Sighing with relief, Akaashi massaged his red and sore wrists— his hands felt weak from the prolonged lack of oxygen due to how tight he had been bound, along with the deprivation of food and drink for two days.

  
“Can you stand?”

  
Akaashi nodded. With Tsukishima’s help, he stood up. Akaashi wobbled slightly and the blond immediately snaked an arm around him to support his body weight.

  
Tsukishima’s eyes wavered as he assessed Akaashi. Akaashi’s demeanour softened as he regarded his junior in return. Tsukishima’s expression was tight, with furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips. 

  
“I’m not badly hurt,” Akaashi murmured reassuringly. It was true— he had been in far worse situations. A few scrapes and bruises were nothing. Tsukishima continued to look at him with dark eyes, staring at his body as though he wanted to see what was under those clothes in order to check for injuries.

  
“Really,” Akaashi insisted, smiling wryly as he poked Tsukishima’s forehead. Tsukishima’s face finally relaxed, a bashful look replacing the fierceness which had been there.

  
“Akaashi-san, I should have—”

  
He knew Tsukishima felt guilty about this whole mission, but there had been no way Akaashi would’ve allowed Tsukishima to take the dangerous role of being the bait. He pressed a slender finger against Tsukishima's stubborn lips, silencing him.

  
“I chose to do this, Kei. Come on, let’s regroup.” 

  
“...Yes, Akaashi-san.”

  
Akaashi resisted the urge to laugh at his junior’s sour expression which was full of reluctance.

  
Tsukishima navigated the maze-like building with ease, guiding them out of the underground area with a keycard he must have stolen. As Akaashi had been brought here unconscious and in a body bag, it was the first time Akaashi saw the place with his own eyes. He couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride at how calmly and smoothly Tsukishima was dealing with everything. 

  
Soon, they arrived at the warehouse which was overwhelmed by sounds of shouting and blows being exchanged. It was easy to spot Kuroo and Bokuto, who were in the eye of the hurricane. 

  
Kuroo fought like fish in the water. With smooth and flexible movement, he sidestepped his opponents and used their force against them— two men accidentally punched each other in the space he had just been. Bokuto moved like a well-oiled machine as he pulled no punches, using brute strength to beat down the men before him.

  
Bokuto was the first to notice Akaashi’s presence, eyes catching his as though magnetized. “Akaaaaaaashi!” Bokuto’s entire face brightened with the force of his wide, beaming smile, and Akaashi couldn’t help but smile back in return. His presence revitalized Bokuto, who lifted a man by the collar to swing him around like some sort of baseball bat, causing their enemies to stagger back.

  
“Hey Akaashi, I’m glad your beautiful face isn’t hurt!” Kuroo hollered in greeting, a sleazy grin on his face like always. His flexible body twisted at the last second to avoid a punch aimed at his solar plexus.

  
Tsukishima tossed a knife at the enemy who snuck up from Kuroo’s blindspot. It hit his mark and the man stumbled, hands pressed against his bleeding neck. “Stop being distracted, you idiot!” Tsukishima chided.

  
“Thanks, Tsukki~” Kuroo crooned, blowing a kiss his way and laughing obnoxiously when Tsukishima’s face darkened with disapproval. 

  
“Don’t call me that!” 

  
Akaashi’s instincts were screaming at him and he cautiously scanned the messy warehouse. Dozens of bodies littered the floor, groaning in pain. He caught movement in the corner of his eye and shouted in a hurry, “Bokuto, duck!”

  
Bokuto immediately crouched down, avoiding a bullet. Simultaneously, Akaashi snatched a gun from Tsukishima’s belt, turned off the safety and fired an accurate shot at the assailant. Fuelled by adrenaline, Akaashi no longer felt exhausted as he fired another shot, backing them up.

  
“Tsukishima, go help them. Clear a path to the entrance!”

  
Tsukishima nodded and jumped into the fray without any hesitation. He grabbed the fist swung at him and redirected its force, using a jiu-jitsu move to flip a man over. With a hard twist, he promptly broke the man’s arm. The next second, he leapt into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to another enemy, causing a resounding ‘crack’ as his shin connected with the man’s head.

  
Kuroo let out a barking laugh, eyes sparkling as he looked at Tsukishima with newfound admiration and surprise. “Yo Tsukki, that was _sick_! Why the hell are you holed up all the time when you can fight like this?”

  
Tsukishima scoffed, stabbing another person who was getting too close. “Being able to defend myself doesn’t mean I enjoy fighting, _meathead_.”

  
“Stop talking and start running. We need to keep ourselves alive before the reinforcements arrive. This was supposed to be a simple extraction mission,” Akaashi said hoarsely, throat dry from dehydration.

  
“I can take them all!” Bokuto protested with a huff. Despite his words, he followed them with a petulant pout.

  
Akaashi knew the perfect way to appease him after years of working together. “I know you can, Koutarou. However, I’d like to go back home as soon as possible.”

  
Bokuto looked over at Akaashi, who smiled tiredly. At the sight of how roughed up Akaashi was, he nodded rapidly. “Yeah! Let’s go home! I’ll run you a bubble bath and make you a cup of hot chocolate and we can watch your favourite show!”

  
“Whipped,” Kuroo snickered under his breath. Tsukishima immediately jabbed him in the ribs with an elbow, causing Kuroo to wince. “Ow. Come on Tsukki, I can do the same for you if you want it, just say the word.”

  
“All I want is for you to _grow up,_ senpai.”

  
They successfully escaped from the warehouse to see the sight of their men all armed and ready, numbering in the hundreds. It seemed like they could go home early this time.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love the headcanon that Tsukki is respectful/polite only to Akaashi (hence the usage of 'Akaashi-san') while Akaashi uses first names for all of them ^^


End file.
